Season Four
Season Four of The Dolce premiered on 20 August 2019. The renewal of The Dolce for a Fourth season was announced by the CW on April 08, 2019. On May 02, 2019, the CW announced that it would consist of 23 episodes. Season Summary At the start of the season, Ivan is desperate to go to war for his brother. While the Dolce's comes face to face with a new enemy who is threatening their Rule.It is a season of war, a royal wedding, a royal birth and a rising body count of the war. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Sam Riley as Charles Dolce (22/22) * Alexander Vlahos as James Dolce (22/22) * Emma Watson as Margaret Dolce (22/22) * Benjamin Walker as Ivan Dolce (22/22) * Megan Follows as Katarina Dolce (22/22) * Anna Popplewell as Anne Dolce (22/22) * Damian Lewis as John Wellington (18/22) * Sara Bolger as Madeline Dolce (6/22) Recurring Cast * Tom Holland as Henry Dolce * Lotte Verbeek as Maria Wellington * Rebecca Liddiard as Marie Dolce * Emmy Rossum as Margaret Elisabeth Stuart * Freya Mavor as Margaret Jane Seaton * Gina McKee as Katarina Henriette Flemmig Guest Cast Episodes ' Season 4 Episode 1.PNG|The Greatest Fleet Will Conquer Our Home Country|link=The Greatest Fleet Will Conquer Our Home Country Season 4 Episode 2.PNG|The Austrian King Is Doing No Good To Their People|link=The Austrian King Is Doing No Good To Their People Season 4 Episode 3.PNG|I Want To Be Remembered As The Great|link=I Want To Be Remembered As The Great Season 4 Episode 4.PNG|Let Me Go To War For You Brother|link=Let Me Go To War For You Brother Season 4 Episode 5.PNG|You Had One Job To Do Not Take Our Allies To War|link=You Had One Job To Do Not Take Our Allies To War Season 4 Episode 6.PNG|Go To War An Win For Your King|link=Go To War An Win For Your King Season 4 Episode 7.PNG|The Greatest Fleet Is On The High rising|link=The Greatest Fleet Is On The High rising Season 4 Episode 8.PNG|Our Army Is Need At Sea Not On The Land|link=Our Army Is Need At Sea Not On The Land Season 4 Episode 9.PNG|I Can Take The Sea And You Can Become The King|link=I Can Take The Sea And You Can Become The King Season 4 Episode 10.PNG|The Front Line Is A Blood Thirst|link=The Front Line Is A Blood Thirst Season 4 Episode 11.PNG|Nameless Prisoner No 8 Escape|link=Nameless Prisoner No 8 Escape Season 4 Episode 12.PNG|The Once Deceased Prince Would Never Sit On My Throne|link=The Once Deceased Prince Would Never Sit On My Throne Season 4 Episode 13.PNG|Its Going To Be A Long Long War|link=Its Going To Be A Long Long War Season 4 Episode 14.PNG|No One Does War Like The Italians|link=No One Does War Like The Italians Season 4 Episode 15.PNG|The Secret Marriage Done On Sea|link=The Secret Marriage Done On Sea Season 4 Episode 16.PNG|This War Ends Here On The Mediterranean Sea|link=This War Ends Here On The Mediterranean Sea Season 4 Episode 17.PNG|The War That What Never End Until Jointed|link=The War That What Never End Until Jointed Season 4 Episode 18.PNG|The Deceased Prince Is No More On The Mediterranean Sea|link=The Deceased Prince Is No More On The Mediterranean Sea Season 4 Episode 20.PNG|A Queen Mother Get Away With Anything|link=A Queen Mother Get Away With Anything Season 4 Episode 21.PNG|The Opening Of The Caserta Palace Theatre|link=The Opening Of The Caserta Palace Theatre Season 4 Episode 22.PNG|The Ghost Of The Theatre|link=The Ghost Of The Theatre Season 4 Episode 23.PNG|Welcome Home My Marvellous Brother|link=Welcome Home My Marvellous Brother Season 4 Episode 24.PNG|A Show That Would Be Know As Greatest Plot Success|link=A Show That Would Be Know As Greatest Plot Success '